The Eternal Phantom
Backstory When Edward Larson was around 22 he had a wife who he had just married and loved very much. He had grown up in an orphanage, and he lived a somewhat normal life. Worked as the sheriff's apprentice for 1 year. All was well until the apprentice began to notice criminal activities that the sheriff was involved in. The drug trade. He also dealt with illegal human trafficking. The apprentice called out the sheriff and demanded he stopped before he got the law on him. The sheriff agreed with him and ceased all contact with the drug lords. One night, the apprentice was walking through town with his wife. Then, the sheriff came out from behind a building, with 3 other men. Not lawmen. He told the apprentice that he had no choice. One of the men shot his wife in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Bleeding out. Dying. The sheriff shot the apprentice in the arm and told him to stay away from his business. The 4 men left the scene. He was holding his dying wife in his arms. Life began to fade from her body. That night, he buried his wife and patched his wounds. Full of anger and rage, he set out to murder the sheriff and the other men for revenge. Striking during the day would be too risky, so he needed to blend in with the night. A week later he donned a dark hood and cloak, and entered through the back of the sheriff's office on a quiet night. The sheriff asked who he was, the apprentice didn't respond. He lunged at the sheriff, impaling his abdomen with a sharp blade. He fell to the floor, the apprentice stood over him. Removed his mask and kneeled over his dying body. He didn't say a word. Just stared into his eyes as the sheriff slowly bled out and died. He put the mask back on and retrieved a file which contained all of the names of the members who were assisting the sheriff with his criminal activities. Before exiting, he noticed a strange man in one of the cells. He told the apprentice that even though he has a list of the names of the criminals, he would never find out where they are. The man made a deal that if he was let out of the cell, he would help the apprentice hunt down every last one of the men. He was a crazed lunatic in the apprentice's eyes. But he didn't see much choice, maybe at a time like this. A crazed lunatic is the perfect man for the job. He freed the man and they exited through the front door, walking into the night. They both began the hunt for the men who killed his wife. From that point on he became The Eternal Phantom. The soul hunter. A year later, they had finally killed the last of the men. But they could never return to ordinary civilisation with the information they gained from each criminal. The Phantom is now on the run with The Scorpion Bear, preying on criminals. They became outlaws, you have to make money somehow. As long as no harmless innocent person was killed, then the Phantom was fine with it. Horse Dark Arabian Stallion